


The Room of Requirement Doesn't Think Jeongin Requires Butterbeer

by multistan_mcstuffins



Series: Hogwarts x K-pop blurbs [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, M/M, Minor Lee Minho, Overthinking, and jeongin trying to clean up, and too much fluff, but it's not really that angsty, hyunjin is sadder, jeongin is sad, mentions of bullying, mentions of rumors, minor han jisung - Freeform, really it's just hyunjin as a blanket sushi, there's lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multistan_mcstuffins/pseuds/multistan_mcstuffins
Summary: In which Jeongin is sad that Hyunjin is ignoring him, so he goes to the Room of Requirement for a sad drink only to find Hyunjin eating a tub of muggle ice cream under a mountain of muggle blankets like a very sad thirteen year old girl.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Hogwarts x K-pop blurbs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181462
Kudos: 54





	The Room of Requirement Doesn't Think Jeongin Requires Butterbeer

Jeongin has many, many things to be insecure about. He's always been small and sort of scrawny in stature. He's not even close to average intelligence, so getting his grades at the end of each quarter is something he goes to great lengths to hide away. He's not even remotely as beautiful as some of his Slytherin hyungs—  _ they _ turn heads when they walk in a room, but Jeongin? Jeongin is their puppy. Their servant. Their henchman. Despite what his hyungs tell him, Jeongin can't stop the murmuring that follows him down the Hogwarts corridors.

This is why, as Jeongin makes his way down to Hogsmeade alone, he feels… crushed.

His Joshua hyung and Jeonghan hyung had left in the early morning to beat the rush and to watch the sunrise. Yeonjun hyung was off with the Hufflepuff, Choi Soobin. Jisung hyung has always been the one to accompany Jeongin on his trips to Hogsmeade, but now Jisung is staying back at the castle for an appointment with Headmaster Namjoon and the Gryffindor Head Boy, Lee Minho.

He almost wishes Hwang Hyunjin was with him, but he knows much better.

Hwang Hyunjin is always at the Quidditch patch. Always practicing. Because according to Hwang Hyunjin, Quidditch is life. Quidditch is love.

And even if Hwang Hyunjin  _ wasn't _ at the Quidditch patch, he  _ wouldn't _ want to be around the likes of Yang Jeongin. Muggleborn. The very blood that runs through Jeongin's veins is mud to someone like Hwang Hyunjin. And Jeongin wouldn't want to be around the likes of Hwang Hyunjin, either.

Because Hwang Hyunjin is scary. He's cold, he's untouchable, he's elite. He's beautiful, he's loved. These are scary to Jeongin, because the only thing Jeongin can do to such unearthly qualities is drag them down. The only thing Jeongin can do to Hwang Hyunjin is drag him down.

It doesn't help Jeongin's already broken and mangled self esteem when Hwang Hyunjin asked him on a date  _ several weeks ago _ and then never followed through. Hwang Hyunjin was horny. Hwang Hyunjin wanted to fool around with a weak little mudblood like Jeongin. Hwang Hyunjin could  _ never love _ Jeongin the way he said he did, in such a convincing and cute and beautiful way.

Jeongin stops midway down the pathway to Hogsmeade, decides he doesn't want to join in on any sort of jovial festivity, and turns on his heel to head back up to the castle. The Room of Requirement can provide him with butterbeer just as easily as the Three Broomsticks can, and the Room of Requirement doesn't demand a fake smile from him.

The Room of Requirement, however, doesn't seem to think Jeongin requires butterbeer.

The unfortunate bit of the Room of Requirement is that it cannot provide solace to more than one person, so when Jeongin steps inside expecting cushions, blankets, soppy movies, and butterbeer, he instead stumbles upon the one person he wanted to avoid: Hwang Hyunjin.

Hwang Hyunjin, alone. Hwang Hyunjin, swathed in soft sweaters and covered in a mountain of blankets. Hwang Hyunjin, eating a bucket of mint chocolate ice cream right from the tub and watching  _ Titanic _ off an old VCR set and television. Hwang Hyunjin,  _ crying _ .

None of these things match up.

None of them.

"Hyunjin… hyung?" says Jeongin softly, afraid to startle the taller boy.

He gets a sniffle in response.

"Hyung?"

This time, Hyunjin jumps. Literally right off his seat, falling hard on his butt on the floor. If he was a cat, his hair would be sticking straight up from his head. His long hair whips violently around Hyunjin's head like a halo when the older boy turns to Jeongin.

The two lock eyes and stare at each other for much longer than what's normal, before Hyunjin startles out of his trance and glances around.

"Shit," he mumbles, trying to stand to clean up everything but instead tripping over the very blankets he'd successfully made himself into a sushi with.

His hyung must only be graceful when he's in the air, because seeing the untouchable Hwang Hyunjin squirm around and try to rid himself of layers of blankets and duvets while not falling over is perhaps the most clumsy thing Jeongin has ever seen.

In the midst of his struggles, Hyunjin's face grows increasingly red, and words tumble out of his mouth with each duvet he trips his way out of. "Well, this isn't what it looks like— I mean, it's exactly what it looks like, but I promise I'm not normally this pathetic— a moment of weakness, that's all— Merlin, you must think I'm a sorry sight—"

Jeongin does not, in fact, think that Hyunjin is a sorry sight, because even though he has dark circles under his eyes and there's a tiny bit of snot dribbling from his nose (which he hastily wipes with a sweater paw), Hwang Hyunjin is still the most beautiful human Jeongin's ever laid eyes on.

Jeongin isn't thinking with his brain or his heart when he begins moving towards the whirlwind of Hyunjin's klutziness. In retrospect, the complete lack of logical thought is probably the only reason that Jeongin's heart-crushing anxiety didn't make him run to the hills.

Instead, he grabs the taller boy by the shoulders, steadying him with what he hopes are gentle hands and ridding his hyung of the final few blankets. How many blankets can the Room of Requirement conjure? Millions, by the looks of it, thinks Jeongin as he stares down at the path of the final cotton strip slipping from his hand to the floor.

Jeongin looks up then, and he almost wishes he didn't.

Hwang Hyunjin is an incredibly beautiful human being, and Jeongin has long thought that one of the most beautiful things about him is his eyes. They're dark, dark brown, and yet they hold a whole ocean's worth of warmth, the sky's worth of stars, a world of emotions, all wrapped up in two molten brownie-colored orbs.

Now, though, Hyunjin's eyes are plainly expressing everything Jeongin has felt for years: insecurity, in its rawest and purest form. The untouchable Hwang Hyunjin is scared, vulnerable, afraid.

Jeongin can see it in those beautiful eyes.

"Hi," says Jeongin, in a voice he desperately hopes isn't as breathless-sounding as he currently feels.

"Huh— hi," mumbles Hyunjin, breaking eye contact with Jeongin in favor of shying away and picking up the mess of fabrics littering the floor.

"Long time no see," Jeongin jests, and then immediately regrets the joke.

Hyunjin glances up at him with wide eyes from where he's crouched over and placing another blanket over his sculpted forearm, then like a startled cat looks right back down. "Yeah. Sorry."

The words are so quiet Jeongin almost can't hear it, but the tremble in it is enough for Jeongin to recognize that Hyunjin is trying his absolute best not to cry. Jeongin takes a moment to collect himself and gather his thoughts. 

First, Hyunjin is sad. Jeongin doesn't know why, or whether it's any of his business. He is curious, but he can keep it to himself unless Hyunjin decides to confide in him. 

Second, Hyunjin is afraid of him. It's evident in the way he won't keep eye contact for more than a second or two, in the way he's trying to make his already tall and built figure as small as he can, in the way every time Jeongin makes a comment Hyunjin bows his head or lowers his gaze, almost like animals' behavioral patterns of submission. This is most certainly Jeongin's business, because it's weird seeing the lofty and elite pureblood scrambling around on the floor and trying not to look Jeongin in the eye, and if it's his fault then he needs to fix it.

Third, Jeongin wants an explanation for what was happening the last three weeks: why Hyunjin ignored him in every class they had together and ignored his attempts to talk to him, particularly since three weeks ago they'd agreed to go on a date.

Fourth, he needs to comfort this boy, because he's a wreck.

Fifth, number four probably should have been first on that list.

"Uhm, hyun— hyung," says Jeongin, reaching out and pulling Hyunjin off the floor. Blankets cascaded from the blond boy's arms, but Jeongin stopped him before he could reach down and catch them.

"Sorry," mumbled Hyunjin.

"I don't know what on earth you're apologizing for," says Jeongin, observing the pile of blankets, contemplating, and then choosing the heaviest one in the bunch, wrapping it around his hyung's shoulders and using the corners to pull the two of them towards the couch.

Swaddled in a duvet with only his head and sweater paws sticking out, curled up in a ball and sitting stiffly next to Jeongin, Hyunjin looks like the cutest thing Jeongin's ever laid eyes on.

Hyunjin also won't look at him, and after thirty seconds of Jeongin staring into the side of Hyunjin's head, he's had enough. He grabs onto swaddled-up baby Hyunjin and flat out drags the human by his blankets into a hug. "Hyung, I don't know what you're sad about, but you don't have anything to apologize for."

"What about ignoring you for the last two weeks, six days, and three hours?"

"Well, I'm confused about that, and maybe a little sad, but I'm not about to assume you didn't have any reason to." The second part's a lie, up until this meeting, Jeongin had assumed Hyunjin was just toying with him. He didn't need to know that, though.

Hyunjin sniffles against Jeongin's chest, curling his long, thin fingers into Jeongin's Slytherin house cardigan.

"I was afraid of you," says Hyunjin slowly, measuring his words out. "I felt like I was on top of the world when I left the changing rooms that day, you know. I was already thinking of all the cute things we could do together, the best first date to win you over, my mind was running a million miles too fast and it slammed into me the moment I reached the Slytherin common room. It's ridiculous, you know, how fast the word gets around. It's lucky I'd left before you, because I think there'd been someone listening in on our conversations in the locker room that day, and rumors were flying before I'd even got in the castle."

Jeongin is confused, because he hadn't heard any of these rumors. But then again, it's not like he was anybody to talk to— he had a very small friend circle, and even then they're not exactly close to him.

"People were talking about how I'd asked someone out, but it morphed into this long-winded story about the person— you, but they never found out it was  _ you _ you, I guess— asking me out with this big extravagant speech, blah blah, and that I took pity on you and agreed. But things get ugly, you know, when jealousy is involved. I'd walk past groups of people talking about different potions to use on my mystery boyfriend, how to frame whoever it was, how to hospitalize them, and Jeongin you— I—  _ you're perfect _ . I don't understand how they could be so awful when they don't even know you. I couldn't bring you on that date, everything was just sort of crushed when I thought about how quickly things could escalate if the castle found out I've been pining after a muggleborn nobody."

Hyunjin sniffles, then freezes in Jeongin's arms. "Wait, I didn't mean— I mean, like, to other people you're a muggleborn nobody, not to me— you know I didn't mean— right?"

Jeongin giggles. "Yeah, I know."

"Okay, good," says Hyunjin, melting into Jeongin's torso again. "Because you're pretty much everything to me."

"I'm  _ what _ ?" says Jeongin incredulously, because while Hyunjin had given him a long and drawn out speech about muggle studies and pining after Jeongin, he still can't wrap his mind around  _ the _ Hwang Hyunjin, who pretty much everyone in the castle had had a crush on at one point or another, having feelings for him.

"You're everything to me," repeated Hyunjin plainly. "You've always been the center of my universe, Yang Jeongin. That's why it was so… I don't know. I've spent every moment I don't have class either here gaining fifty pounds in mint chocolate ice cream or in bed sleeping away my anxiety. It's because you're my everything that it feels like my chest is physically in pain every time I think about you. Because I know I can't have you, or you'd get hurt."

Jeongin takes perhaps a little more than a moment to soak in all of the information and feelings he's receiving right now. Jeongin has many things to be insecure about, but he's quickly learning that even the most untouchable of souls have the same exact worries and woes. Then, he buries his face in Hyunjin's hair, plants a kiss, and says,

"Let's have a date then."

" _ What? _ " It's the first time Hyunjin looks him in the eye with something more than insecurity, fear, or sadness. It's incredulousness written on his expression, but it's at least better than the soul-crushing puppy eyes he'd faced off with before.

"Here," says Jeongin. "I came to the Room of Requirement thinking I required butterbeer, but it seems the Room of Requirement only permitted me entrance because it thought I needed you just as much. Other people can't get in here while we're here, hyung. Let's watch some movies."

It's almost a movie in itself, the way Hyunjin's face morphs from confused incredulousness to a shy and hopeful smile. And Jeongin thinks he wants many more of those movies when Hyunjin's smile displays the joy of a thousand suns as he begins talking animatedly about all the movies he wants to see with Jeongin.

He also doesn't miss the way Hyunjin  _ not-so-subtly _ bumped Jeongin's hand over the bucket of popcorn the room had conjured up for them, nor the scarlet color of his pretty ears when Jeongin grabs onto Hyunjin's hand and holds it for the rest of the movie and the next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
